Come and Go
by My Little Big Blue Box
Summary: Remus' return home to a pregnant Tonks. He knows it was a mistake and he knows he has to grovel, but will she let him? Oneshot. R&R, Enjoy!


**Come and Go**

As soon as Remus Lupin had left his pregnant wife, he regretted it.

He didn't want to hurt her and he didn't want to make her cry but he just kept telling himself that it was for the best. A baby only made things complicated especially when you were a werewolf.

He'd already spent months trying to ward himself off the Metamorphmagus, before he finally agreed to venture into a relationship with and eventually marry her despite how very old and very poor and, in his eyes, very dangerous he was to her even with how much he loved her and she loved him.

So finding out she was pregnant, carrying his child that could quite possibly be carrying the werewolf gene, or curse as he so gently put it, he knew he had been right before and corrected his mistake of staying with her and had left.

He thought he was doing the right thing. Leaving her now before she could realize she hated him and what he'd done to her, and left him herself, leaving the sad old werewolf to grow old without her.

As soon as the door shut, however, he knew it was a mistake.

He could hear her inside, a muffled sob before a crack emanated from the living room. Curious, Remus peeked in through the letter box to find Tonks gone and with no hesitation he too apparated away.

It had taken three months of wallowing and self-depreciation to make Remus come to his senses. Harry was right, he was a coward but he was so agitated with himself and that was why it had taken him so long to go back.

So finding himself in his marital home, after taking refuge at his muggle mother's home on the cliffs, Remus quietly padded around, in the middle of the night, inspecting everything, finding it as lived in as it was before, signs that Nymphadora was still there.

He frowned when he saw the fridge almost bare, except for some milk, a very large bar of half eaten chocolate, and some butter. The fridge had been positively bursting the last time he'd seen it. Had she been living for three months on a fortnights worth of groceries?

Heading for the staircase, he took a deep breath. This was it. He was going to see her. He was going to confront his fear and see her, and be her husband and be a father to their baby... if she let him.

He couldn't imagine why she would after his selfish, childish act.

Reaching the landing, he could see the bedroom door open an inch or so, the light of a lampshade dim inside.

Pushing the door just a touch and Remus could see her, on the far side of the bed, sprawled out. The duvet was at her hips, exposing her use of an old t-shirt of his that he'd left behind covering but not hiding the oh so small bump fighting its way through.

He looked up at Nymphadora's face and even in the dim light he could make out that the colour of her hair was wrong; a mousy brown which she hated and he could only be to blame. He was aware that her metamorphic abilities had suffered when he had initially avoided her, way before they even began a proper relationship.

A strand of hair had fallen across her eyes and without hesitation, he perched on his side of the bed, leant over, and moved it away, stroking his rough hands against her smooth forehead, cheek and jaw.

The contact stirred her and her eyes flutter open. Retracting his hand, Remus gauged her reaction.

Her eyes explored his face, in spite of how tired and heavy her eyelids were. He could see the confusion and anger and sorrow in her eyes before they fluttered shut.

Confused himself now, Remus spoke in a whisper, "Dora, I'm so-" He paused when a finger flew to her lips, telling him to be quiet.

Moving her hand away, still eyes closed, Tonks wearily mumbled, "Dora is asleep, so any grovelling I'm sure you intend on doing will be useless and can wait until the morning."

"But, Dor-"

"So, in the mean time, she would like you to be a good husband, for a change, and climb into bed, wrapping your arms around her and kissing her goodnight, all the while putting a hand on her stomach while his son kicks the hell out of her insides," She opened her eyes then for a brief moment, "Is that a problem?"

Tonks watched his lips twitch at the corner, noticing as her hair slowly turned a light shade of purple.

"Not at all," He acquiesced, forcing off his shoes with his toes and shrugging off his clothes quickly, before curling up under the covers, and doing as he was told.

Just as soon as his hand made contact with her stomach, her hand grabbed his and shifted it until it was in place and ready to feel a nudge on his palm.

Positively astounded, he had to ask, "Has he been doing it long? And when did you find out it was a boy?"

Sighing she replied, "Today. I found out today. Even though its early the Healer was old and experienced, and pretty positive he's a boy," She paused, "And just now, actually. He just happened to move as you sat on the bed. Funny, eh? I'm not the only one that's been waiting for you to come home," Remus ducked his head, ashamed, "Haven't you forgotten something?" Tonks quipped.

Realising he most definitely had forgotten something he looked at her to see she had pouted her lips slightly in expectation, her eyes still shut, "I am so sorry, Dora," And with his hand still resting on her now rested stomach, he lent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He was encouraged when she responded, but understood when she quickly pulled away.

"I love you but it's going to take a lot for me to trust you again, Remus."

Resting on the pillow and wrapping her up against him, her head on his chest, he responded, "I know, but I promise you will. I'm never leaving you or the baby again. I love you, Dora and I'll grovel for as long as you see fit."

A satisfied smile graced Tonks lips as she responded, "And you can start by cooking me pancakes with chocolate sauce for breakfast, just like I know you can. Your child has apparently taken note that his father is a chocolate addict and has become one himself," A chesty chuckle escaped Remus.

"Yes, dear."

**A.N. So I've never written Remus and Tonks before and I like them so I wanted to give them a go. I know its short but that was intended. I'm quite scared that this'll be poorly received, I hope not. **

**Thoughts, please? I'll share the chocolate Remus found in the fridge as thanks.**

**Happy reading,**

**Jessica!**


End file.
